


[podfic] Female Geralt AU

by reena_jenkins



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI, Curses, F/F, Female Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Female Jaskier | Dandelion, Notfic, Podfic, Self-Acceptance, Trans Female Character, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: No one ever tells Geralt he doesn’t have to be 100% exactly what people expect.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[podfic] Female Geralt AU

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Female Geralt AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/767394) by ruffboi. 



**Coverartist:** cover art graphics by [**bluedreaming**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/profile) with text added by [**klb**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/profile)

 **Warnings:** Female Jaskier, Trans Female Character, Female Geralt of Rivia, Curses, Self-Acceptance, Notfic, tumblr fic, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI

 **Length:** 00:09:05  
  
**Download Link:** You can stream or download this podfic as **[an mp3 right over here](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Awesome%20Ladies/\(W\)%20_Female%20Geralt%20AU_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
